


Wii Belong Together

by tsushido



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Wii Sports (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Multi, Wii Sports, dont take this seriously, i dont want to explain, im sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsushido/pseuds/tsushido
Summary: Matt and Shuichi dance together at the royal ball.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Matt (Wii Sports)/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Wii Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to elliot

“Shuichi, would you like to dance?”

Shuichi looked up at the tall, handsome bald man who stood before him, his spherical hand outstretched towards the man. 

“M-Matt?”

“Come on.. It’s just one dance.”

Shuichi sighed. “Alright, fine. But just one.”

“As you wish.”

Shuichi allowed Matt to pull him from his chair onto the dance floor, the reflection of the chandelier glowing brightly on the bald man’s head. Matt smiled, and Shuichi shyly smiled back as the man dipped him. 

Their eyes locked, and Shuichi blushed, suddenly realizing his feelings for the man.

“Matt, I-”

Suddenly, the clock struck 12. “OH SHIT,” Shuichi yelled. “I have to leave.” 

Matt yelled after him, but Shuichi darted out of the ballroom and up the stairs of the castle, to return to Kaede and Kokichi.

Matt, however, had no fear, and darted up after him, determined to be with his one true love. 

\---

“Kaede, Kokichi, I’m back.”

“Hey Shuichi.” Neither looked up at him, as they were busy playing wii sports. 

“What’re you playing?”

“Wii Sports,” Kokichi said, “but there’s a weird glitch. One of the characters aren’t showing up.”

“Huh. That’s weird.” Shuichi didn’t bother to investigate further and instead headed to the bathroom to wash his face. However, outside his window, he saw a figure moving in the dark.

As quietly as he could, he opened the window and peeked his head out. “Hello?” he said, looking around.

“Down here.”

Hanging from the ledge with his spherical hands (somehow), Matt looked up at the dark haired boy peering out the window.

“Matt!” he whisper-yelled, looking down. “What are you doing here?!”

“I couldn’t leave you,” he said, his midnight eyes shining in the moonlight. “Because I love you, Shuichi.”

“Matt… I’m a prince, and you’re…”

“A Wii Sports character. I know.” Matt paused and looked to the side. “We can make it work, but I won’t make you leave your current life if you don’t want to.”

Shuichi pondered this for a moment. “No, it’s okay. Even if we can’t be together like this, we’ll find a way to.”

“Shuichi?” Kaede called from the other side of the bathroom door. “Who are you talking to?”

Matt looked up at him, waiting for Shuichi to say something. 

“Shuichi?” Kokichi called, opening the bathroom door. “What’s going-”

The two were shocked at the sight. Shuichi looked between them and Matt, before smiling sadly. “I’m sorry, I can’t be with you two anymore. Matt has my heart.”

And with that, Shuichi jumped out of the window, and into Matt’s arms, before running out of the kingdom to lead their own fate.


End file.
